Mirada Vacia
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura ha obtenido una beca deportiva que la hará mudarse a Tokio y vivir con su padre. Allá conocerá a los Uchiha, una agradable familia, excepto por Sasuke, un chico que se ha vuelto un amargado después de una decepción amorosa
1. Cambios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen le peretenecen ha masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que pasen un agradable rato, el trama del ficc le peretenece ha Chubieta quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptación de este maravilloso ficc n_n

**N/A: **Hola chicas y chicos q me leen en fanficction wao en serio me hasen muy feliz con sus hermosos reviws que me dejaron en el ficc de **el mejor accidente de mi vida** y el de **destinados** en serio me emociona que gracias a ustedes regrese a tener el millón de visitas diarias *-* me emociona sugoii bueno como veran ya estoy actualizando mas a menudo gracias a ustedes que me levantan el animo bueno las dejo para q lean el ficc cuidense y las quiero mil.

**CAPÍTULO 1: CAMBIOS**

**SAKURA POV**

- ¡Sakura!- gritó mi mamá desde debajo de las escaleras - ¡Teléfono! ¡Es el entrenador Kakashi!

Me desperecé de mi cama de un salto, era la llamada que tanto estaba esperando. Corrí escaleras abajo, más nerviosa que nunca. Cogí el teléfono mientras mi mamá me miraba expectante.

- ¿Aló? – dije sin aliento.

_- ¿Sakura Haruno?_

- Sí, sí. Soy yo. Entrenador Kakashi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

_- ¡Sakura! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! ¡Acabo de recibir una llamada del Centro de Alto Rendimiento de Tokio para informarme que te otorgaron la Beca al mérito deportivo!_

Mis pensamientos eran incoherentes. "¿Centro de Alto Rendimiento? ¿Tokio? ¿Beca?" no podía unir las ideas ni articular palabras. Cuando postulé a la beca jamás pensé en obtenerla, simplemente llené los papeles para contentar al entrenador, pero jamás me imaginé que…

_- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?_

- Sí… es que… eh… yo… uhm… no me lo... bueno, uh… no me lo esperaba- dije entrecortadamente, mientras trataba de formar una oración.

_- Vamos, Sakura, no seas modesta. Te lo merecías, tienes un talento innato para la natación. En todos los años que llevo entrenando, jamás me he equivocado con alguien.¡ Y tú, Sakura, tienes aptitudes para esto! _

- Pero… ¿qué pasará con mis estudios en Okinawa? Yo…

_- No te preocupes, al obtener esta beca se inician los trámites de transferencia al Instituto local de Tokio para que puedas terminar tu secundaria allá y así asistir al Centro Deportivo._

- Pero….

_- ¡Nada de peros! Tú sólo preocúpate de arreglar tus cosas. El Comité de Becas se encargará de hacer todos los trámites necesarios por ti, ellos se encargarán de hacer la transferencia. Cuando tengan todo listo, te llamarán para concretar los últimos detalles. ¡Nuevamente felicitaciones! Hasta luego._

Pasaron unos segundos antes que me diera cuenta que el entrenador ya me había colgado. Aún no podía creerlo. Había tantas cosas que planear, el viaje, avisarle a Jiraya…

- Saku! Saku! Saku!- mi mamá me tomó de los hombros y me movió hasta que mi mirada se encontró con la suya- ¿Qué sucedió?

- El entrenador me dijo… - tragué saliva- que me gané la beca. Me voy a Tokio. Con papá.

- Tokio? Pero, cariño… ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué? ¿no eres feliz aquí?- Tsunade me miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

- No, mamá, no es eso. Yo… -tomé airé- tú me conoces y sabes lo que significa para mí la natación. Esta es mi oportunidad y no puedo desaprovecharla. Aun cuando tenga que mudarme al lugar más lluvioso del país. Algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo. Sé que es la decisión correcta.

- Oh, Sakura, te entiendo, es sólo que… te irás tan lejos… -me abrazó fuerte- te extrañaremos mucho. Promete que me llamarás todos los días – dijo mi madre entre sollozos.

- Te lo prometo – sonreí y me separé un poco de ella. Esta era la parte más difícil de todas, dejar a mi madre. Siempre me había preocupado de ella, aun cuando ella era mi madre, siempre me había sentido responsable por ella. Pero ahora ella tenía a Tom, así que supongo que estaría bien con él- además es necesario pasar un tiempo con Jiraya, hace mucho que no lo veo.

- Tienes razón… -dijo secándose las lágrimas- ¿por qué no llamas a Jiraya para darle las noticias?

Me deshice del abrazo de mi madre y fui al teléfono para hablar con papá. Él estaba tan sorprendido como yo, y, a pesar que es de pocas palabras como yo, me felicitó por mi beca y dijo que estaba encantado con la noticia que viviría con él por un tiempo más o menos permanente.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé, sin saber cómo, ya había llegado el día de mi partida. A pesar que mamá, aceptaba mi decisión, durante los días siguientes a la llamada del entrenador, no podía evitar llorar y desear que me quedara con ella. Sé que la extrañaré mucho, además de mi madre es mi mejor amiga, y me preocupa el hecho de vivir con Jiraya, ya que nunca he pasado más de 2 semanas con él.

Evitaba pensar en lo que me esperaba, mucha lluvia, instituto y gente nueva, momentos incómodos con mi papa, pero me consolaba pensando en que, al menos, mejoraría mi rendimiento en natación y podría cumplir mi sueño de ganar algún día la competencia estatal.


	2. Primer Dia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen le peretenecen ha masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que pasen un agradable rato, el trama del ficc le peretenece ha Chubieta quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptación de este maravilloso ficc n_n

**N/A: **Hola chicas y chicos q me leen en fanficction wii como ven se me ocurrio actualizar mirada vacia jeje si lo se creo que soy una descarada pero les prometo q dare mi mayor esfuerzo para que tengan un un buen ficc bueno las dejo chao

**CAPÍTULO 2: PRIMER DÍA**

**Sakura POV**

El primer día de clases ya había llegado y sentía el viento frio sobre mi cara mientras recorría las calles de Tokio en mi bicicleta para llegar al instituto. Todo había salido mejor de lo esperado. Al parecer vivir con mi papa sería sorprendentemente más fácil que vivir con mi madre, ya que ambos teníamos un carácter similar. Mi lado optimista, pensaba que mi ingreso al instituto marcharía igual de bien. Sin darme cuenta, había llegado a mi destino. Busqué rápidamente la oficina de registro para pedir mi horario. Dejé mi bicicleta apoyada en la pared, mientras maldecía por no haber traído el candado y deseaba con toda mi alma que la gente de Tokio no tuviera malas costumbres.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina y detrás de un pequeño escritorio, había una mujer de unos treinta años que levantó la vista y me brindó una sonrisa al verme.

- Buenos días- dije tímidamente.

- Buenos días, soy Shizune. ¿Qué necesitas, querida?

- Soy Sakura Haruno…

- Oh, la chica nueva, sí…. – rebuscó unos papeles- tú eres la chica becada, ¿cierto? – dijo sin levantar la vista mientras seguía rebuscando entre unas carpetas.

- Sí, soy yo y necesito mi…

- ¡Acá está! – levantó la vista y me entregó un papel- este es tu horario. Y un mapa con la ubicación de los salones de clases – me sonrió- ¡que tengas un buen día y suerte!

- Gracias… -tomé los papeles y salí a enfrentarme con lo desconocido.

- Mm… veamos... historia con Kenji, edificio 5….-murmuré mientras miraba el mapa- mmm… y yo estoy en el edificio… uhm… -miré el mapa sin entender tanta señal.

- ¡Hola! Pareces perdida, ¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me giré sorprendida y me encontré a un chico rubio de ojos celestes que me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola, eh... sí… soy nueva… mi primera clase es con Kenji, pero… -miré el mapa tratando nuevamente de encontrarle sentido sin éxito.

- ¡Oh! ¡Kenji! ¡Es mi primera clase también! –dijo con una gran sonrisa- No te preocupes, yo te acompaño, por cierto, mi nombre es Ren. Ren Hikawa- dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano por más tiempo del necesario.

- Hola, Ren. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, pero dime solo sakura- sonreí mientras delicadamente me soltaba de su mano.

Con Ren de guía, fue mucho más fácil y rápido llegar a tiempo. Después de indicarme cómo llegar al resto de mis clases, se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba.

El resto del día pasó sin novedades, aparte de Ren, quien me invitó a sentarme a su mesa a la hora de almuerzo, no conocí a alguien más. Pero bueno, tampoco podría decir que puse de mi parte para integrarme dentro de un grupo.

Respiré aliviada cuando mi bicicleta estaba donde la había dejado esta mañana, rápidamente me subí en ella y fui a casa para cambiarme e ir al Centro Deportivo después.

Parecía a punto de llover cuando llegué al Centro Deportivo, era más grande de lo que imaginé. Rápidamente me dirigí a la piscina para conocer a mi nuevo entrenador.

- ¡Hey! – me gritaron desde atrás. Parecía ser el día en que nadie me hablaba a la cara, como si mi espalda fuera más interesante que mi rostro. No me giré, ya que no sabía si el saludo iba dirigido a mí. – ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡La de chaqueta marrón! – Sí, definitivamente era yo. No tuve más remedio que girarme para encontrarme frente a un chico rubio e increíblemente atractivo.- ¡Hey! Pensé q tendría q correr detrás de ti- soltó una risa y no pude evitar sonreírle- Tú eres la chica nueva, Haruno, ¿cierto?

- Sakura- corregí- y tú eres…

- Naruto Uzumaki, un placer – me extendió la mano- soy del equipo de natación también, Gai, el entrenador, dijo que te mostrara las instalaciones del lugar, mientras él tenía una reunión.

- Oh, muchas gracias

- Sígueme, esta es la piscina que….- empezó a explicar, pero de pronto escuchamos un grito a nuestras espaldas.

- ¡Uzumaki! – un chico enorme lo llamaba con la mano. Naruto se giró y le sonrió- Hey Itachi! ¡Ven, te presento a la nueva chica del centro!- El tal "Itachi" se acercó con una gran sonrisa. Y me extendió la mano.- Hola….

- Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, pero puedes decirme Sakura.

- Hola, soy Itachi Uchiha y puedes decirme… uhm… Itachi.- rió estruendosamente. Se dirigió a Naruto con una mirada pícara- ¿Y qué hacías TÚ- le apuntó al pecho- con ELLA?- me apuntó- SOLOS. Podrías tener problemas con Hi…. – miró la cara de Naruto seriamente- Con alguien que tú y yo conocemos. – rió.

- Estaba mostrándole las instalaciones, Gai dijo que se las mostrara mientras estaba en reunión con Gablehouser.

- ¡Ohh! ¿Y puedo ir con ustedes? – Naruto fulminó con la mirada a Itachi- tengo que vigilarte, sino cierto montruito me matará- se rió, aunque yo no sabía cuál era el chiste.

- Como quieras- dijo Naruto resignado. Y retomó el tour a las instalaciones del lugar, con Itachi haciendo bromas continuamente sobre cosas que yo no entendía. Después de una media hora, se presentó el entrenador Gai y me dio las indicaciones para iniciar el día siguiente.


	3. Nuevos Amigos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen le peretenecen ha masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que pasen un agradable rato.

El trama del ficc le peretenece ha **Chubieta** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptación de este maravilloso ficc n_n

**N/A: H**ola tiene casi dos años si no es que hasta mas desde la ultima vez que actualize este ficc exactamente desde el 2009 deje de actualizar. Soy una descarada de lo peor pero todas que me leen saben que he estado ocupada pero tambien pueden ver que he estado subiendo todos los fics casi todo el tiempo asi que espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado tratare de ponerme al corriente con todos los fics que tengo atrasados asi que me retiro adios.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVOS AMIGOS**

**SAKURA POV**

Mi primera semana en Tokio, pasó sin grandes novedades. Así como también mi vida social, que gracias a la personalidad que heredé de Jiraiya, seguía siendo Ren y su grupo de amigos, mi única compañía en el Instituto, mientras que Naruto lo era en el Centro, ya que Itachi practicaba rugby y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el otro extremo del campus.

Era viernes y ya había terminado mi entrenamiento, estaba yéndome a casa, cuando una voz familiar me llamó.

- ¡Sakura!- gritó Itachi, se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Ita… - traté de decir antes de comenzar a asfixiarme.

- Itachi, suéltala la vas a ahogar- dijo una chica rubia y alta que se acercaba junto a Naruto.

- ¡Está bien, Ino!- Itachi me soltó y se acercó a la chica tomándola de la mano. – Sakura- me dijo- esta es mi chica, Ino, quiero decir, Ino, pero puedes, y DEBES, decirle Ino. La chica con un parecido sorprendente a Naruto me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Sakura, como dijo este tarado, me llamo Ino…

- Y como no dijo este tarado- interrumpió Naruto- ella es mi hermana.- sonrió.

- ¡Oh! Por eso se parecen tanto- dije.

- Sí, es que somos mellizos. – dijo Naruto mirando a Ino- a propósito, ¿dónde está Hinata?

- Está comprando algunos bocadillos para hoy… -Ino meditó por un momento y me miró con curiosidad- ¿Tienes planes para hoy, Sakura?

- Uhm…. ¿Hacer la tarea cuenta?

- No, no cuenta, no digas más, Sakura vas con nosotros y así te aprovecho de presentar a la loca enana de Naruto- dijo Itachi entre risas.

- Que también es tu hermana- acotó Naruto- ¿Qué dices, Sakura? ¿Vas con nosotros?

- Uhm… - no tenía una excusa para negarme, así que no tuve más opción que aceptar la invitación- está bien, voy con ustedes- suspiré resignada.

- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Ni que te estuviéramos torturando! – dijo Itachi.

- Hablando de torturas… -murmuró Ino. Yo la miré sin entender, mientras Itachi hacía una mueca y Naruto sonreía encantado.

- ¡Chicos!- chilló alguien. Era una chica menuda, un poco más baja que yo, de cabellos oscuros y desordenados y largos. – ¡Ahí estaban! ¡Ya tengo todo listo! Vamos a casa- de pronto, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró- Hola, soy Hinata, tú debes ser Sakura- me sonrió.

- Cómo… sabes… - dije sin poder contenerme.

- Naruto, me lo contó- le guiñó un ojo a Naruto- asumo que vas con nosotros a casa o no?

- Claro que sí, hermanita, ella va con nosotros- me dio un coscorrón y desordenó mi pelo.

- ¿Hermanita?- pregunté

- Sí, tengo dos hermanos. Este bruto es uno y el otro ogro está en casa- dijo con una mueca.

- Bueno, deberíamos irnos- apuntó Ino.

- Sí, ya es hora- dijo Naruto, tomando de la mano a Hinata.

- ¡Sí! Apuesto que Sakura se muere de ganas de conocer al antisocial de la casa- dijo Itachi riendo- debes prometer que no vas a salir corriendo cuando lo veas- dijo serio.

- ¡Itachi!- lo regañó Hinata.

- Hinata hermosa, hay que prepararla, es casi una misión suicida. Si te tiraran a los leones, ¿no te gustaría saberlo antes? – dijo Itachi con falsa preocupación.

- ¡Ya, chicos, la están asustando, basta! – Replicó Ino.

- Es el colmo que hablen así de su propio hermano- dijo Naruto.

- ¿Sabes, Naruto? Siempre he creído que es adoptado… - empezó Itachi.

- ¡Suficiente!- dijo Hinata- vamos que se nos hace tarde.

La discusión continuó en el auto, por lo que comentaban, empecé a imaginar cómo sería el hermano de Itachi y Hinata… debería tener el mismo pelo negro y ojos negros aunque Hinata los tenia un poco mas claros asi como grises, quizás alto y fornido como Itachi … aunque debería ser más aterrador, porque para llamarlo "ogro"… debía ser muy mal genio. En fin, estaba a minutos de averiguarlo.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	4. Conociendo a los Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Chubieta**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Chubieta-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

"**La muerte es solo el comienzo"**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: CONOCIENDO A LOS UCHIHA**

**SAKURA POV**

Después de una larga discusión en el Jeep de Itachi, llegamos a la casa, mejor dicho, mansión de los Uchiha, la cual se encontraba inmersa dentro de un gran bosque. La casa, aun cuando era lujosa, era acogedora, se podía respirar un ambiente familiar. El paisaje era precioso, el lago que había cerca de allí….

- ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Hinata.

- Es…. Bellísima- respondí.

- Espera ver adentro, es más bonita aún, y no lo digo porque yo viva aquí- dijo Itachi.

Nos bajamos del auto, y entramos a la casa donde una mujer de cabello azabache y grandes ojos del mismo tono de su cabello nos esperaba sonriendo. Debía ser la señora Uchiha.

- ¡Mamá!- chilló Hinata- mira quién vino con nosotros- Hinata tiró de mi manga y me acercó a ella- esta es Sakura, es compañera de mi Naru-kun en el centro. Es nadadora!- dijo más orgullosa que yo misma.

- Hola Sakura, soy Mikoto- dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

- Hola, Sra. Uchiha- dije tímidamente.

- Preferiría que me llamaras Mikoto- respondió mientras Itachi rodaba los ojos.

- Se siente más joven- susurró Itachi en mi oído.

Después de saludar a Mikoto, nos instalamos en el living a jugar X-box, mientras comíamos todas las provisiones de Hinata. Estábamos todos gritando mientras Naruto e Ino jugaban, cuando Mikoto apareció con un plato de tortitas recién preparadas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Eres la mejor!- dijo Itachi, levantando a Mikoto con un gran abrazo, mientras se comía tres tortitas de una sola vez.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Déjala en el piso!- reclamó Hinata- yo también quiero tortitas, además tienes que comportarte frente a los invitados- Hinata quitó el plato a Itachi y me ofreció unas tortitas- quieres, Sakura?

- Ehm…- titubeé.

- ¡No te preocupes, Sakura! ¡Mamá nos puede hacer más! – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Mikoto tiene una pastelería- dijo Ino sin apartar la mirada del juego.

- Oh, en ese caso, tomaré una- dije sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- dijo un hombre mientras abrazaba a Mikoto por la espalda- Los gritos se escuchan desde afuera.

- ¡Papá!- dijo Hinata- ¡tienes que conocer a Sakura! Es nueva…

- Es mi compañera en el centro- dijo Naruto

- Y es nadadora- dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa.

- Oh, Sakura es un placer- dijo el padre de los Uchiha, semisonriendo.

- El placer es mío, Sr. Uchiha- le sonreí de vuelta.

- Dime Fugaku...

- También se siente más joven- rió Itachi.

- Veo- dijo Fugaku mirando de reojo a Itachi- que has conocido a mi familia.

- No, papá, todavía no conoce al ogro- respondió Itachi.

- ¡Itachi! No te refieras así a tu hermano- le reprochó Mikoto.

- ¡Sí! ¡Gané!- dijo Ino rompiendo la tensión.

- Ganaste solamente porque Hinata se colgó de mi cuello- respondió Naruto.

- Ay, Naru-cha- le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Mamá, insisto, es un ogro, tú me enseñaste a no decir mentiras y todos saben- dijo Itachi señaló a todos- que él es un antisocial que…

- Sale de su cuarto sólo para comer e ir a clases…- continuó Hinata.

- Y ni siquiera se sienta con nosotros para almorzar- siguió Naruto.

- Es más, ni siquiera nos habla- prosiguió Ino.

- ¡Su segundo hogar es la biblioteca, mamá!- Dijo Itachi- ¿Ves? ¿Todos lo dicen? ¿Por qué me retas? ¡Todos lo piensan, pero yo soy el valiente que se atreve a decir la verdad y me retas! ¡Estoy ofendido!- se lleva la mano al corazón dramáticamente- ¡Mi propia sangre!

- ¡Itachi, basta!- dijo serio Fugaku.- ¿Qué va a pensar Sakura?- dijo y todos me miraron como si se hubiesen olvidado que estaba ahí.

- Yo ehm.. no, todo está bien, no pienso nada, en serio- dije apresuradamente.

- ¿Ves papá? ¡Ella no piensa nada!- dijo Itachi riendo estruendosamente, mientras todos se unían a él.

**SASUKE POV**

Estaba recostado en mi cama leyendo un libro en mi cuarto, cuando se empezaron a sentir unos gritos desde el piso de abajo, seguro eran Itachi, Hinata y los Uzumaki que estaban jugando a quién sabe qué en el salón. Intenté ignorarlos lo más que pude, pero las risas y gritos de Itachi acabaron con la poca paciencia que tenía. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí escaleras abajo para callar todo ese ruido de una vez por todas.

- ….. ¡Todos lo piensan, pero yo soy el valiente que se atreve a decir la verdad y me retas! ¡Estoy ofendido! ¡Mi propia sangre! – decía Itachi.

- ¡Itachi, basta! ¿Qué va a pensar Sakura?- decía mi padre. ¿Sakura? ¿Quién diablos es Sakura? ¿O habrá sido Ella?

- ¿Ves papá? ¡Ella no piensa nada!- reía Itachi y todos se reían con él. El ruido era demasiado para mi cabeza, ¿es que nunca se iban a callar? Giré bruscamente la puerta del salón y todos guardaron silencio.

- Sasuke… - dijo mi madre dulcemente- Ven, queremos presentarte a una nueva amiga de tus hermanos.- el salón estaba inmóvil, todos me miraban esperando que explotara de un minuto a otro. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi madre, quién me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia el centro del salón donde se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado, bueno eso realmente es raro cuando en tu vida vez a una chica con el cabello rosa, eso definitivamente no entra en los estándares de tonos capilares comunes, y ojos color verde/esmeralda- Sakura- se dirigió mi madre a la muchacha- este es mi hijo Sasuke- la chica sonrió atemorizada como si yo fuera el mismo demonio.

- Hola Sasuke- dijo ella y me extendió su mano. Yo miré su mano e incliné mi cabeza a modo de saludo y me retiré del salón. Al final, todo el escándalo por una simple chica. Me encerré en mi cuarto y seguí leyendo como antes.

**SAKURA POV**

Todas las risas se extinguieron cuando alguien abrió la puerta del salón bruscamente. Era un chico alto, delgado y ojeroso, con sus cabellos desordenados de un color negro/azulado y unos ojos azabaches. Debía ser el "ogro", aun cuando se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, tenía los mismos ojos de Mikoto. Era él.

- Sasuke… - dijo Mikoto mirando al chico. Sí, era Sasuke, el ogro-. Ven, queremos presentarte a una nueva amiga de tus hermanos.- Todos miraban a Sasuke como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Él se acercó a Mikoto, quién le cogió la mano y lo guió hacia mí- Sakura- me dijo- este es mi hijo Sasuke- su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, sólo sonreí atemorizada.

- Hola Sasuke- dije y extendí mi mano. Él miró mi mano unos segundos, inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo y se fue del salón. Todos me miraron avergonzados, mientras yo seguía en shock. No me había dado cuenta que seguía con la mano extendida, así que rápidamente la bajé.

- Pobre de mi Sasuke- gimió Mikoto- discúlpalo, es sólo que…

- ¡Nada de pobre!- saltó Itachi- lleva así años y nadie le dice algo, ¿qué pretende? ¿Que vivamos todos callados como si estuviéramos en un monasterio?

- Itachi… basta- Ino tomó el brazo de Itachi intentando calmarlo y se lo llevó al jardín.

- Iré a hablar con él- dijo Fugaku- si me disculpan… - se retiró del salón.

- Sakura, no te preocupes, él es así- me dijo Hinata abrazándome.

- Es su comportamiento normal- dijo Naruto- aunque soñamos con el día en que deje de ser cómo es- sonrió con desgano.

- Está bien, ya lo conocía….es sólo que…- empecé a decir, pero Hinata me interrumpió.

- ¿Ya lo conocías?- preguntó incrédula.

- Ehm… no exactamente, está en mi clase de Biología- dije despacio- y su comportamiento fue muy… -intenté buscar las palabras- fue muy rudo. No me lo esperaba.

- Sakura, Sasuke ha sufrido tanto… pero en el fondo es un buen chico- dijo Mikoto con amargura, mientras se retiraba del salón.

- Pero bien en el fondo- murmuró Hinata.

**SASUKE POV**

Había avanzado unas cuantas páginas de mi libro cuando sentí tocar la puerta y vi entrar a mi padre.

- Sasuke….- dijo él solemnemente. Yo seguí leyendo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía.- Sasuke…- repitió, mientras me quitaba el libro de las manos. Levanté la vista furioso.- Necesitamos hablar.- Lo miré esperando que siguiera hablando. – Sasuke…. no puedes seguir así, tu comportamiento en el salón fue realmente vergonzoso, eso no fue lo que te enseñamos tu madre y yo- lo miraba fijamente sin articular palabra alguna- no puedes seguir evadiendo a tu familia ni a tus amigos… - mi padre esperaba una respuesta, pero yo seguía sin hablar- por favor, dime Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? Dime ¿qué…?- sentí otro golpe en la puerta, era mi madre. ¿Quién seguiría después? ¿Itachi?

- Sasuke- dijo mi madre dulcemente mientras me abrazaba- ¿qué te pasa, cariño? Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti…. Ni siquiera tocas tu piano y dejaste la natación, que eran tus grandes pasiones, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Hemos hecho algo mal?- la voz de mi madre se quebró en la última palabra.

- No mamá, no es eso… - no podía soportar ver a mi madre así- es sólo que… - miré a mi padre- es sólo que me siento…. –mis padres esperaban expectantes mi respuesta- me siento… **vacío**. Desde que…. Yo…. No puedo vivir, me siento extraño… siento que no pertenezco, veo a Hinata y a Itachi felices… y…. – agaché la cabeza avergonzado- siento envidia, porque sé que nunca podré estar como ellos….. yo… sólo quiero desaparecer para que todos dejen de preocuparse por mí y sean felices. Quizás Itachi tenga razón- sonreí tristemente- quizás sí soy un ogro.

- Oh Sasuke- dijo mi madre sollozando.

- Hijo, no puedes vivir de recuerdos…. – dijo tocando mi hombro- eres un buen muchacho, eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, y tus hermanos te adoran y les duele verte así…

- Yo… - miré los rostros angustiados de mis padres- trataré de… -suspiré hondamente- de comportarme mejor…. Pero… - negué con la cabeza- no puedo prometerles nada.

- Sólo inténtalo hijo- dijo Fugaku.

- Verás que vale la pena- dijo mi madre abrazándome más fuerte y dándome un beso en la frente.

**Continuara… **

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
